


Sastiel／Spoiled Sam

by agehachyou



Series: Spoiled Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Crying Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sponsor Sam, Top Sam Winchester, 小段子, 落魄藝術家卡, 霸道律師贊助商米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 薩姆是有錢人家被慣壞的孩子，而卡斯則是他新得手的玩具。





	Sastiel／Spoiled Sam

\--

 

薩姆是被寵壞的孩子。

眾星拱月的名門之後，從小便被捧在掌心的溫徹斯特家老么，還有個對他幾近溺愛的哥哥，讓薩姆即便在成年後依舊帶有男孩特有的蠻橫特質，對於喜愛的東西會緊緊攥在懷中但旋即又可能將之踩踏在地，最後還會對受害者用『可我喜歡你』這樣霸道的理由合理化一切的暴行。他就像佔盡人間好處的天之驕子，偶爾作祟的小惡魔性格都會被升格為童心未泯，吸引更多鶯鶯燕燕對他趨之若鶩，但他們卻不知潛藏在衣冠楚楚下的可是撒旦本人。

對薩姆而言，充滿酒精與性的派對、為應付社交禮儀的高爾夫，以及資助藝文活動都算是附庸風雅下的昂貴興趣。但他確實喜歡卡斯迪奧的畫，要知道這年頭純粹的宗教畫已經很少見了；但薩姆更愛那長年待在畫室鮮少照到陽光的皮膚，就像布格羅筆下描繪的邱比特胴體，肌理平滑且白嫩透紅，他就是行走人間的天使。

薩姆承認自己不太懂藝術，但那個絕望的小藝術家在展覽上不厭其煩地解說自己的創作理念。聊天過程他不時扯著領帶或緊握雙手，緊張的他小舌不斷伸出舔弄著唇好似在掩飾著甚麼，但薩姆只瞧一眼就看穿他和自己不是一路人。儘管卡斯迪奧努力扮演，也不能隱藏那雙藍眼睛時不時流露對生活困境掙扎的矛盾。他沒錢，也沒有退路。

或許真是無路可退，因此薩姆只用了想資助他創作的簡單理由便將卡斯迪奧騙來自己的私人別墅。藍眼睛的男人穿件洗到有些泛白的卡其風衣，裏頭是他唯一一套上得了檯面的西裝，緊攥著手戰戰兢兢地坐到高級沙發上，興奮又緊張的看著資助者替自己倒上一杯雪利酒。

「.....我可以替你這麼安排。」  
窮怕了的卡斯提奧聽了薩姆替他規劃的藍圖，開心的以為自己當上了枝頭上的鳳凰，幻想著不久後被大批藝文雜誌爭相採訪的名人生活，但很快薩姆便讓他摔回地面做隻被有錢人家飼養的狗。

「但我不要。」 

原本暗自竊喜的笑意尷尬地僵在臉上，有權有勢的溫徹斯特家小霸王衝著他笑，卡斯迪奧以為這只是薩姆故意要讓他出糗的惡趣味，但下一秒高大男人便將他推到在座墊上，慌亂掙扎的過程中桌上展示的畫作全被掃到地上。卡斯迪奧毫無章法的揮拳反抗，可打在薩姆結實的肌肉上反而讓他的指節生疼，縮成一球的畫家朝著男人的腹部踹了一腳替自己爭取到了幾秒出逃的時間，不停發顫的腿讓卡斯迪奧連滾帶爬逃到不遠處的客廳大門，但絕望地發現他根本推不開只好又捶又叫地打著門板，追上來的薩姆報復似地把他整個人狠狠砸在大門上，上頭精緻的金屬雕花碦得卡斯迪奧原本在眼眶打轉的眼淚全給逼出來。薩姆將卡斯迪奧的手扭到背後方便扒光他的衣服，又把風衣和西外半脫下在手腕處打個受害者無法掙脫的結，卡斯迪奧像隻嚇壞的貓咪聳著肩膀啜泣著，剩餘的白襯衫反倒繃出他好看的蝴蝶骨。

「想要我在這裏上你嗎？」薩姆將頭靠在卡斯迪奧半遮半掩的肩膀上，他縮著脖子試圖躲避男人的親吻但臉被牢牢地扣住，「也好，看到那邊的監視器了嗎？或許等我們做完可以再來複習你欠操的模樣。」薩姆將頭揚向外頭為了防宵小而設置的鏡頭，寬大的手用力揉捏著卡斯迪奧拱起的臀部，暗自讚嘆廉價的布料下竟隱藏這樣一個好屁股。

「不、不要！」卡斯迪奧又想踹身後惡劣的男人，但早料到的薩姆把他的大腿分得更開，將自己老二隔著布料緊緊貼在臀縫裏。「拜託、讓我走...我不要...」被迫挺起的屁股夾著他不斷掙扎，但這只讓薩姆的胯下磨得更生火。

「不想在這被操？好吧，如你所願。」  
將卡斯迪奧扔回他散落一地的作品副本上，薩姆甚至沒完全脫掉他的褲子，連著皮帶就把褲頭草草卡在大腿處，勒得白嫩的臀肉更加挺翹。卡斯迪奧蠕動著身子想逃走，弄皺了底下壓著紙張，害怕的眼淚早已流了滿臉，嘴角、眼睛和耳朵都憋成了玫瑰色。撲簌簌的藍眼睛求饒似地看著眼前的男人，但薩姆只是將他翻過身去，滿意地對那裸露的臀部及大腿又掐又捏。「放、放開...嗚、阿...」卡斯迪奧扭著屁股閃躲著，但薩姆抓準時機掰開了他的臀瓣，小穴隨著主人的呼吸不安地收縮，他將預藏許久的潤滑液全倒在穴口後兩指便開始草率的擴張。

　　薩姆不想要卡斯迪奧太舒服，畢竟他是條即將被自己收編的狗，理當要識時務認清主人的情緒變化。他以征服者的姿態暴虐地入侵處子地，卡斯迪奧痛得哭喊求著薩姆，撐著的手臂不斷在紙張上打滑，但畫家可憐的哀號讓他硬得更厲害。沒被使用過的通道緊的不可理喻，像是抵禦又似歡迎的夾著薩姆的陰莖，拓荒者如他好不容易頂到深處，宣示領地般的狠狠咬著卡斯迪奧發抖的後頸，還若有似無捋著畫家胯間垂著的柔軟性器，但卡斯迪奧痛到根本沒辦法勃起，藏在陰影下的藍眼睛還在流著淚。薩姆整根退出時些許的紅粉腸肉連帶被拉出體外，熱燙燙地吸附他的龜頭，接著又迅速插回他體內最深處，卡斯迪奧被這下頂得站不住腳，上半身都軟在地板上只剩屁股翹的老高，被薩姆抓著凶狠地幹著。

　　嗚嗚的啜泣混雜著時不時拔高的呻吟，薩姆照著自己喜歡的方式欺負著可憐的畫家，錢財和權力上的極度不對等關係讓卡斯迪奧如同舊時的奴隸任由他予取予求，直到最後薩姆射在那腫脹的小穴裏，卡斯迪奧也沒能硬起來。

 

「...你為甚麼要這麼做？」  
一身狼狽的卡斯迪奧躺在自己皺巴巴的作品集裏，眼淚與從合不攏小穴裏流出的精液打溼了畫作，便宜的複印顏料全暈成一塊。哭啞的聲音讓他本就低啞的聲線軟的令人心生憐愛，哭腫的眼睛讓薩姆覺得他更可愛了。

像是寵著小動物般薩姆摸著畫家凌亂的栗色捲髮，又搓弄著他發紅的耳朵，沒力氣的卡斯迪奧只能軟軟地哼著鼻子抗議著。

「因為我喜歡你。」

無理取鬧的理由，但薩姆就是這樣被寵壞的孩子。

 

_ Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 被寵壞的三米寫起來意外的帶感，哭哭卡真的是我一生的萌點。  
> 這系列嘗試了不同方式來練車，希望會喜歡<3


End file.
